1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for scheduling a broadcast using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which automatically schedules a broadcast program by dragging the broadcast program and a method for scheduling a broadcast using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses generate an image to be displayed, add a background to the image, and display the image. Examples of display apparatuses may include digital televisions, mobile phones, personal computers, laptop computers, and electronic devices that display video signals on a display.
A related art display apparatus schedules a broadcast program provided by an electronic program guide using a direction key, such as an up key, a down key, a left key, a right key, and an enter key. More specifically, a user selects a broadcast program to be scheduled by inputting a program scheduling operation using a direction key, and schedules the selected broadcast program using the enter key.
As a result, to schedule a broadcast program, the user must go through a plurality of operations and manipulate the direction keys and the enter key at each operation, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for scheduling a broadcast program with greater ease and convenience.